Zombie
Zombies are beings that were once alive that are now in the area between life and death. The origins of zombies are convoluted at best, but essentially what happened was someone died before their time, his/her body being infected by some drug-like concoction of poisonous plants and strange viruses, and a necromancer performed a spell on them to bring them back to life, but the spell went awry and then he/she was trapped between this life and the next. Appearance Zombies, contrary to popular belief, aren't completely unnatural in appearance. They tend to look like what they were in their previous lives, but they tend to have very pale, bloodless skin, white hair, eyes seemingly drained of color, and dark shadows around their eyes. When one of their powers comes into play, however, or their condition progresses beyond repair, their eyes will turn a bright, bloodshot red color. However, eventually, their bodies will start to rot and decay, which their diet only slows. Behavior Contrary to popular belief, most zombies can assimilate into society without many problems. However, they do tend to have a need to eat the brains of other beings, because if they do not, they will lose their sanity and turn into the stereotypical mindless zombie. Powers Some zombie powers tend to be dependent on what they were in their previous life, however, they do tend to have some powers in common. *'Enhanced bite:' Zombies tend to have an incredibly powerful bite. *'Enhanced durability:' Zombies, being undead, are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Zombies are able to survive with low energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced smell:' Zombies are able to detect specific persons, objects, substances, even places, locate their origin and track with nothing but their nose. *'Enhanced strength:' Zombies are able to exert great strength from their muscles. *'Brain empowerment:' Zombies innately get stronger, faster, more durable, etc, with the consumption of the brains of other beings. *'Memory absorption:' When a zombie eats the brain of another being, they tend to absorb the memories of said being, thereby gaining visions of the being's previous life. This is only until the brain is fully digested. *'Trait/talent/power absorption:' Also, when a zombie eats another being's brain, they temporarily absorb some of the beings traits, skills, and even powers. This is only until the brain is fully digested. *'Zombification:' Zombies, if they were to bite, scratch, or otherwise exchange bodily fluids with another being, that being will end up transforming into a zombie themselves. *'Pain suppression:' Zombies, being undead, are able to suppress their feelings of pain. *'Thermal resistance:' Zombies, being undead, are able to survive in extreme temperatures. *'Zombie rage:' Zombies, if they were to be angry or upset at someone, or haven't eaten brains in a while, go into a rage where they start behaving like a stereotypical zombie. If a zombie goes hungry for too long, this condition will be permanent. *'Anatomic liberation:' Zombies, when their bodies decay enough, can split their body apart and control the separated parts,including their heads. They can also put their bodies back together if needed. Weaknesses Zombies tend to have weaknesses that differ depending on their original species, however, they do have a few weaknesses in common. *'Head shots:' Zombies are weak to blows to the head. In fact, a blow to the head, or any head trauma, is the only thing that can truly, and permanently, kill a zombie. *'Hunger:' Zombies, if they don't eat brains for a while, they go into a hunger rage until they eat. If they don't have brains, then their intelligence and sanity will degrade until they become like stereotypical zombies. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Monster Category:Undead Category:Africa Category:Caribbean